mocbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Bevio
Bevio is a Toa of Steel and Shadow who has broken the Toa Code more then once, and is the best friend of "Clawkiller ". Biography Bevio was a Matoran of Steel who lived on the island of Visorak. The island was overtaken by Makuta Chirox, although Bevio almost died attacking him. He and the tribe then banished "Clawkiller" against his will to Voya Nui. Bevio then became bitter. He moved to Metru Nui. 5 years later he witnessed "Clawkiller" kill the Turaga . He then ran off to a boat and fled to the island of Zakaz, where he was captured by Makuta Krika and taken to Teridax, who experimented on him. This caused Bevio to become a Toa of Shadow . He broke free after the Toa Nuva defeated Teridax on Mata Nui. Bevio then started attacking villages to steal their food. Bevio attacked the Order of Mata Nui head-on! Teridax then took over Mata Nui's body and banished the latter from the Matoran Universe. Bevio, still scared of Teridax, fled before he could finish his attack. He then sided with Nektann during their fight on Bara Magna, until he saw "Clawkiller" save a young Jungle Agori . This made him overthrow his Shadow side and attacked Teridax. Before Teridax could trample him, he witnessed Toa Tahu destroy all of the Rakshi. Teridax then got killed by Mata Nui. Bevio then willingly let himself be pured of his Shadow Powers by the Order of Mata Nui. He then joined them. He found "Clawkiller" and saved him from Chill later on! This made them remember their friendship, and together with the Order of Mata Nui, they seemingly took Chill down. He then fought against Venom and lost. Afterwards, he started fighting Chill and Ulthurak . He lost, and almost got killed by Chill. Clawkiller saved Bevio by taking the fatal blast, and dieing. Bevio managed to unleash hidden powers deep within and killed Chill. Bevio helped take down Ulthurak as well. He is later present at Clawkiller's funeral and decided to go on a journey of his own, to seek the Mask of Time and erase all of this, and is still searching. Abilities and traits Powers As a Toa of Steel, he has complete power over Steel. He could also use other persons Shadows against them and make them kill themselves when he had his Shadow Powers. Because of his wings, he could and still can fly. During his fight with Chill, he showed mysterious powers, which only Alternate knows more of. Mask and Tools Bevio wears the Kanohi Tryna, which made it possible for him to give dead bodies artificial life and control them. He used this technique on Chill to distract him. Bevio has a Dark Corpse Sword, which became sharper everytime it killed someone. He stole this from the Makuta when he escaped. He also stole a Cordak Blaster from the Order of Mata Nui when attacking them. He lost this weapon during the Rahkshi attack and has traded it in for a shield. Personality Bevio was mean to others as a Toa and did not hestitate to kill them, only because he thought his life was over, believing "Clawkiller" had perished in the Great Cataclysm. After his purification, he became gentle again, like he used to be, and only became mad when someone treathened "Clawkiller". Appearances *''Clawkiller's Story'' *''A Murderer's tales'' *''The Doom Event'' *''Bonds Beyond Reality'' Category:Toa Category:Shadow Category:Iron Category:User:Makuta Bevio Category:Characters